La Bibliothèque de l'Olympe
by Atalante Hell
Summary: Si les dieux se mettez a écrire des livres, ça donnerait quoi? Voici l'œuvre complète des dieux de l'Olympe.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours a tous, qui que vous soyez. Les chapitres de cette fanfics seront très court et présenteront les livres que pourraient écrire les dieux de l'Olympe. Ils seront divisé en trois parties: le titre et dieux qui lui sert d'auteur, le résumé (écrit par le dieux dont il est questions)et les commentaires d'autres dieux qui ont lut le livres.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez!**

 _La famille est une flamme_ de Hestia

Résumé: Quoi de plus beau qu'une famille? Des gens qui vous console, vous protège? Voici 100 petit moments drôles,émouvants,triste ou tout simplement agréable que j'ai connu dans ma famille.

Commentaires :

Artémis: Je viens de lire ton roman Hestia, je me demande ce que je fais encore dans cette famille de merde.

Apollon: On avais pas dit que tu ne parlerais pas de la fois ou tu m'as foutu un vent ?

Horus: Les familles grec sont toutes horribles aussi nulle?

 **Oui,j'ai mis Horus, même si il est pas grec. Je crois que je vais aussi inclure les autres série de Rick Riordan.**

 **La prochaine fois, c'est le tour de Demeter.**

 **Dites le si vous avez aimé.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, alors...Déméter...**

 _Arts de la Moisson._ De Déméter.

Résumé : Tout ne se résume pas à « On prend une graine,on fait un trou, et puis on attend, et puis ça pousse. »Non, il y a une histoire derrière ! Découvrez l'odyssée de la graine, avec en cadeau un joli calendrier agricole !

Commentaires :

Hadès : Alors là,merci Déméter ! Ça fait deux mois que j'ai des insomnies mais ton bouquin m'a tellement assommé que rien que d'y penser je ronfle.

Héra : C'est pas comment tu écris le problème Déméter, c'est juste que...tu nous gonfles avec tes plantes vertes !

Arès : Si tu veux mon avis, écris plutôt un truc sur les plantes vénéneuses, ça aura plus de succès.

 **Et voila! Vu que je fais les dieux par ordre de naissance, la prochaine est notre reine des cieux préférée (hum):Héra.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Bon, voila l'œuvre d'Héra, dont le titre m'a était ,je l'avoue, soufflé par une amie.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _Savoir se venger_ de Héra.

Résumé : Votre mari est un peu trop volage ? Un mortel insolent tente de vous séduire ? Un enfant illégitime de votre époux commence à vous courir sur le haricots ? Du meurtre a la souffrance éternelle, découvrez tout les moyens de vous venger. En collaboration avec Némésis.

Commentaires :

Zeus : Je savais pas que ton cas était si grave mon muffin.

Apollon : Et...une petit thérapie ça te dirais ?

Artémis : La roue enflammée, mais bien suuuuuuuuuuur ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensée plus tôt !

 **Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous a plus, le prochain livre sera de Hadès.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre sur Hadès,j'espère que ça vous plaira parce que moi, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.**

 _Comment éviter la crise de nerf_ de Hadès

Résumé : Vous faites peur a tout le monde, votre royaume est surpeuplé, votre sœur ne peut pas voir en peinture,idem pour votre fils que vous aimez plus que tout, l'amour de votre vie ne vous voit que trois mois par ans, votre famille vous a exiler comme une merde et parfois vous avez envie de vous fracasser la tête contre les murs?Ce livre est là pour vous éviter de sombré plus profond dans la dépression.

Commentaires :

Zeus:Exilé,exilé,tout de suite les grands mots...Mis à l'écart,c'est tout...

Hermès : Comment éviter la crise de nerf,c'est bien comme titre, mais Comment s'en mettre plein les poches, c'est plus vendeur.

Déméter:Si tu compte voir ma fille plus souvent c'est rappé.

 **Pendant qu'on parles d'Hadès,selon mes calculs de fan, Bianca di Angelo serais morte un 19 Décembre, donc hier. Après,il est possible que je me trompe, mais c'était juste pour le signalé.**

 **Sinon,sur une note plus joyeuse, le prochain livre est de Posiedon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjours, voici le livre de Poséidon avec Athéna qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de tout critiquer. Je m'excuse aussi auprès des fans de Percy vu qu'Hermès ne l'aime pas beaucoup...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 _Vingt mille ans sous les mers_ de Poséidon

Résumé: Le plus grand connaisseur des fonds marins vous fait découvrir la faune et la flore de l'océan. Découvrez toutes les splendeurs de la mer en 85 pages.

Note de l'éditeur: Les photographies présentes dans cet ouvrages ont étaient réalisées par Percée Jackson lors de ses vacances avec un appareil jetable (ne vous étonnez pas d'y découvrir un selfie avec un requin)

Commentaires :

Athéna : Le titre est pas mauvais...Qui tu as payé pour le trouver ?(parce que ça peut pas venir de toi non...)

Zeus : Mouais...Mais je préfère mes montagnes...

Hermès : Genre tu confies les photos de ton bouquin au pire crétin de la colonie? Mais quel irresponsable...

Athéna(encore):Au passage, pour te donner une idée, on trouve 8 erreurs dans une phrase de 7 mots. Je dis ça, je dis rien...

 **J'espère que vous mettrez une reviews si vous avez aimé. Le prochain livre sera d'Apollon, qui va encore parler de son sujet favori: lui.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici donc le chapitre d'Apollon, dont** **Angelilou** **a presque deviné le titre:**

 _50 choses intéressantes sur MOI._ de Apollon

Résumé : Venez découvrir 50 faits super sur le sujet le plus intéressant du monde : moi. Apollon. Je suis le meilleur. Avec un super haïku de moi même à chaque chapitre. Bref, vous tenez entre vos petites mains ridicules de mortels LE livre du millénaire.

Commentaires :

Artémis : Misère de misère...on a du m'échanger à la naissance, il n'y a pas d'autres explications.

Zeus:Et ben...Je regrette pas de l'avoir viré lui.

Hermès : Et comment ton demi frère de un jour et demi t'as volé tes vaches, tu le raconte pas ça hein ?

 **Voila. je pense que si ce livre existé, des gens décéderaient suite à une overdose de mauvais haïku mais bon. Pensez à mettre une reviews si ça vous plus et on se retrouve pour le livre de Zeus.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir! Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre un peu moins intéressant, j'étais moyennement inspirée par Zeus. Bonne lecture quand même.**

 _La drague pour les nuls_ par Zeus

En amour, c'est pas si compliqué que ça d'arriver à ses fins. Contrairement à ce qu'on pense, enlever la fille/le garçon choisi/e, ça marche très bien. En tout cas, moi ça m'a toujours réussi. Au dernier chapitre : des astuces pour échapper à votre femme.

Commentaires :

Aphrodite : Zeus, tu sais quoi ? Je vais confier la réécriture de se torchon à mon fils Eros, lui, il évitera d'écrire des idioties pareille...

Héra : Haha ! Maintenant, je connais tout tes trucs ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas Zeus ! *rire de psychopathe*

Galymède : Plus j'avance dans la lecture, et plus j'ai l'impression de mettre fais avoir avec cette histoire de CDI échanson...

 **Avis aux jeunes Galymèdes: Si un dieux grecs transformé en aigle tente de vous amener sur l'Olympe en vous proposant un poste d'échanson déjà occupé par se fille qu'il virera de toute façon, DITES NON.**

 **Avis aux amis de Thalia Grace: La prochaine fois, c'est le tour de la déesse des Chasseresses!**


	8. Chapter 8

**C'est vrai que je devais poser ce chapitre depuis longtemps, alors désolé, mais je bosse sur pas mal de projet en même temps.**

 **(je veux pas dire dans ce chapitre que les femmes sont meilleure que les hommes, je suis pour l'égalité des sexes)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _Comment être une femme libre._ par Artèmis

Les femmes sont tout aussi fortes que les hommes. Ce livre se divise en deux parties pour le montrer. La première pour vous présenter des femmes qui ont fait des grandes choses : Nziga, Atalante, Wu...La deuxième va vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai fondé la chasse et pourquoi c'est probablement le meilleure choix de vie pour toi Reyna Avilla, ne ment pas je sais que tu lis ce livre !

Commentaires :

Aphrodite : Comment ça « l'amour ne vaut rien ? »

Apollon : Pourquoi tu dis que c'est le neuf mois qu'on à passer dans le ventre de maman qui t'as dégoutté des garçons ? Tu veux qu'on en discute au café Scylla ? ***** pleurs*

Zeus : Par « j'essaie de ne pas reproduire les erreurs de mon père » qu'est ce que tu veux dire au juste ?

Reyna:Mais foutez moi la paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaix ! * sanglot désespérés *

 **Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et je vais essayer de poster plus souvent.**

 **Pour ceux qui veulent savoir qui sont Nzinga et Wu, vous pouvez lire Les Culottés, tome 1 et 2 où est raconté l'histoire de plein de femmes intéressantes.**

 **A bientôt (façon de parler) pour le chapitre de Hermès !**


End file.
